La hermana de mi rival
by Luneskavier-chan
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si te llegaras a enamorar de la hermana gemela de tu rival?Sakura Haruno es una nueva estudiante en el instituto Konoha, es hermosa, atrevida y divertida. SasuSaku. Capitulos reeditados¡¡¡
1. Chapter 1

**__**

_**Hola soy LunaSuk-chan**_

_**Estoy reeditando mis fics, pues los samaritanos me están comenzando a denunciar por que en la mayoría de mis fics pongo letras de canciones y algunas que tengo fallas ortográficas. Por eso voy a dedicarme a reiditar.**_

_**Yo amo escribir fics y si no lo hago me van a eliminar mis fics. Al comienzo pensaba que poner canciones no era nada de malo pues leía todos los fics de Sasusaku y tenían letras de canciones.**_

_**Lo que más me molesta es que me hayan comenzado a poner reportes justo en el día de mi cumpleaños, cumplo 18 años.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo lo que quería decirles. Pues no me siento nada bien que me hagan esto.**_

NOTA PARA LOS SAMARITANOS: Espero que con esto dejen de ponerme reportes,.Y ahora me voy a hacer mis trabajos de histologia, pues estudio una carrera profesional.

**

* * *

**

La hermana de mi rival.

**Introduccion_**

En el instituto Konoha hay un a cierta rivalidad entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sanosuke Sukino. Los dos compiten siempre por ser el mejor en todo. Hasta han llegado a odiarse. Han son iguales guapos, egocéntrico, talentosos, calculadores y orgullosos. Sasuke tiene el cabello negro y ojos negros, mientras que Sanosuke tiene el cabello de color marrón y ojos jades. Todo cambia con la llegada de Sakura Haruno una linda, atrevida y divertida chica que tiene su misma edad que ellos 18 años. Al comienzo todo el mundo piensa que Sakura y Sanosuke se gustan, pues ella es la única chica que no se deja manejar por el y es capaz de gritarle públicamente. Y Sanosuke no hace nada al respecto. Después públicamente Sanosuke confiesa que tiene una relación muy especial con ella, que es nada ni menos que su hermana gemela que nunca supo que existía.

**Cap 1"el concierto"**

Todos los amigos de Sasuke están en el concierto de Panda. Sasuke esta molesto por que Sanosuke pudo conseguir las mejores entradas y ahora lo observa a el en las primeras filas.

-Oye no seas envidioso, teme-dice Naruto.

-Oye parece que Sanosuke espera a alguien-dice Kiba mirando que Sanosuke esta mirando a todos lados y se esta comenzando a molestar.

-Seguro que esta en una de sus citas-dice Shikamaru, ya que todo el mundo sabe que la única diferencia entre Sasuke y Sanosuke es que Sanosuke es un gilerito.

I en eso ven que llega la persona que estaba esperando Sanosuke, se nota que le esta reclamando el porque de su demora y ella solo limita a sonreírle y con eso se calma.

-Gua, nunca he visto a esa chica-dica Naruto sonrojándose.

-Obvio, no esta en nuestro instituto, si no ya estaría tras de ella-dice Rock Lee.

Esa chica tenía el cabello rosado y tenia puesto un polo negro de tiritas con un escote poco atrevido, una falda roja con pantis negras y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla. Y su cabello lo tiene suelto hasta la cintura, se le veía muy sexy. Y tenia puesto unos lentes grandes de color rojo.

Y en eso sale Panda y en eso se apaga las luces.

Y comienza a escucharse la música. Su primera canción "Mi muñeca"

Termina la canción y cuando ven a Sanosuke con su "cita", ella ya se saco los lentes y ven que tiene unos hermosos ojos jades.

-Es preciosa-dice Naruto.

-Ya cállate dobe-dice Sasuke-van a cantar otra canción.

-¿Aquien le dice Dobe?-dice Naruto molesto.

-A ti-dice Sasuke

-Teme-dice Naruto

-Dobe-dice Sasuke

-Teme-dice Naruto

-Dobe-dice Sasuke

-Teme-dice Naruto

-Dobe-dice Sasuke

-Teme-dice Naruto

-Dobe-dice Sasuke

-Ya callense-dice Neji molesto y los dos se callan

Y en eso comienza otra canción "Cita en el quirófano"

Termina la canción y tocan "Narcisista por excelencia"

Termina la canción y se despiden sin antes el solista de Panda le da un beso en la mejilla y ella se sonroja, mientras que Sanosuke lo mira con cólera.

Despues salen del estadio y se cruzan con Sasuke y sus amigos.

-Asi que invitaste a una chica en vez de tu mejor amigo-dice mejor amigo de Sanosuke es Gaara.

-Si, algún problema, además ya se lo había prometido a ella-dice Sanosuke fríamente.

-Ya pues presentanos a tu amiga-dice Kiba.

-Sakura, ellos son mis compañeros de salón que tanto te hable-dice Sanosuke.

Sakura sonríe- mucho gusto en conocerlo-dice Sakura

-Solo se las presento ya que a partir de mañana esta en nuestra misma clase-dice Sanosuke serio.

-Que bien-dice Naruto-

-¿Cómo te apellidas?-dice Neji.

-Haruno-dice Sakura

- Mmm tu apellido no es conocido-dice Neji.

-Es de la India-dice Sakura- Oye Sanosuke, por favor quiero manejar tu auto-dice Sakura sonriéndole

-no-dice Sanosuke- se que ya vas dos carros que estrellas-dice Sanosuke.

-Este… no fue mi culpa, fue Sai, ya que esta envidioso que siempre le gano-dice Sakura.

-¿autos? ¿Sai?-dice Shikamaru-Oh, claro Sakura Haruno, o es decir Flecha veloz-dice Shikamaru.

-Si, esa soy yo-dice Sakura orgullosamente.

- Así que te gusta salir con machonas, que bajo has caído-dice Sasuke y todos se burlan.

Sakura mira a Sasuke- Así que tú eres el famoso Sasuke Uchiha-dice Sakura fríamente.

-hmp-dice Sasuke

-Lo tomare como un si-dice Sakura- Mira, no significa que sea machona solo por correr en auto. Gay-dice Sakura finalmente.

Todos se sorprenden al oír eso. Nadie ninguna chica le dijo gay. Sasuke ya la tiene en su lista de hacerle la vida imposible.

-¿Quién te crees para insultarme?-dice Sasuke molesto.

-Pues la persona a quien insultaste sin que te hiciera nada-dice Sakura molesta-además por que no aceptas tu realidad, pues según Sanosuke tu rechazas a todas las chicas y para colmo te metes conmigo. Es normalmente lo hace un...¡Gay!-dice Sakura.

Todos de nuevo se quedan callados.

Sanosuke sonríe y toma del brazo a Sakura y la jala.

-Ya tu ganas,-dice Sanosuke y le da las llaves del auto- me encantara tener en el instituto hermanita-dice eso ultimo pero nadie de los chicos lo escuchan y así se alejan.

Todos después que se fueron comenzaron a reírse, menos Neji y Sasuke, el afectado.

-Vaya primera mujer que le habla así a Sasuke Uchiha-dice Shikamaru entre risas.

-¡Cállense!-dice ordenando Sasuke-Esa chica me las va pagar por decir eso-piensa Sasuke y sonríe malévolamente.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Hola a todos

**A pedido de todos el segundo capitulo, espero que les agrade y que tengan pasiencia para el tercer capitulo ya que estoy a semanas de examenes finales de universidad.**

* * *

Sakura Hurano vive en un departamento con su padrastro Obito Haruno, ya que su madre Ayame murió hace 4 años.

**Al día siguiente**

**En el instituto Konoha.**

**Es el único instituto en el cual los estudiantes van como les de la gana.**

**_En la puerta de Instituto._**

Sanosuke llega en su auto flamante de color negro junto con Sakura que esta sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Ambos estacionan el carro y baja.

Sakura hoy su peinado es una larga trenza, y como siempre sus lentes rojos en la cabeza. Viste una blusa blanca manga cero, una minifalda negra tipo escolar y unas botas negras hasta la rodilla. Sanosuke viste como siempre su pantalón tipo vaquero de color marrón y también su camisa negra manga cero tipo vaquero. Ambos caminan con dirección a la puerta principal.

Ya dentro del instituto comienza toda la gente mirar a personas que murmura quien es ella, pues no es hija de una persona importante.

-Oye Sanosuke-dice Sakura

-hmp-dice Sanosuke, Sakura sabe que ese sonido para ella es si o que pasa.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me mira?-dice Sakura

-Pues eres nueva y además estas andando con unos de los chicos mas populares del instituto-dice Sanosuke.

-¿Qué si? ¿Yo no te veo nada especial?-dice Sakura burlona.

-No me ves nada por que me ves con ojos de hermana-dice Sanosuke en voz baja, ya que es un secreto de que Sanosuke Sukino y Sakura Haruno son hermanos gemelos.

Y en eso llegan a sus casilleros que coincidentemente están juntos y al lado de sus casilleros esta una chica, su nombre es Ayame Li, la mejor amiga de Sanosuke. Ayame sabe de su secreto. Sanosuke confía en ella.

-Hola Sanosuke,hola Sakura-dice Ayame sonriendo.

-Hola Ayame-dice Sakura

-Hola Ayame-dice Sanosuke.

-Siento por no haber ido ayer-dice Ayame, pues ella también iria al concierto.

-No hay problema-dice Sakura y Sanosuke ni le responde.

-¿Y que salón te toca Sakura?-dice Ayame

-Pues en el 523¿Y tu?-dice Sakura.

-Tambien-dice Ayame.

-¿Y tu querido Tai, también esta ahi?-dice Sanosuke seriamente.

-Si-dice Ayame sonriendo- estoy feliz mis amigos y mi novio nos toco en el mismo salón-dice Ayame. Y mira su reloj- caray debo irme, nos vemos en el saló quede de ver con Tai-dicendo eso ultimo cierra su casillero y se va.

-hmp-dice Sanosuke que esta como muy incomodo.Y eso nota Sakura.

-Oye Sanosuke ¿seguro que no te gusta, Ayame?-dice Sakura.

-No, solo es mi amiga-dice Sanosuke mirando a Sakura fríamente.

-De la amistad pasa al amor-dice Sakura en voz baja y después se rie.

-Que molesta eres-dice Sanosuke. Que saca sus libros y mientras Sakura se sigue riendo desaparece en medio de la gente.

Sakura cuando para de reír ya no esta.

-Genial mi hermanito, me deja sola en mi primer día de instituto-piensa Sakura y comienza a caminar.

**En otro lado del instituto en el aula 523.**

-¿Y que tal el concierto de panda?-dice Choji.

-Bien-dice Kiba- Y lo mejor fue cuando estábamos saliendo-dice Kiba mirando a Sasuke.

-¿Qué paso?-dice Choji

-Pues una de las citas de Sanosuke llamo a Sasuke teme-Gay-dice Naruto. Choji comienza reírse mientras que Sasuke se separa de sus amigos y se va al baño del 4 piso ya que el quinto piso esta malogrado.

-Esa tal Sakura me las va pagar-piensa Sasuke y sale del baño con dirección al ascensor.

--

Sakura esta en el ascensor sola, dirigiéndose al quinto piso y cuando esta llegando al 4 la puerta se abre y entra alguien.

-Caray, ese Uchiha-piensa Sakura. Sasuke la esta mirando. y se pone a su esta comenzando a molestarle como la mira y el sonido de su celular la salva de esa tensión. Y justo llegan al quinto piso y Sakura se va a un lado a contestar.

Sakura contesta el celular- Alo-dice Sakura-

-_Hola mi amor ¿Cómo te va en tu primer día de clases?-dice esa persona._

-papi¡¡ hola como estas te extrañe. A si hasta ahora bien-dice Sakura sonriendo.

-_Yo también, en dos meses iré, lo siento mucho-dice su papá._

-No hay problema entiendo-dice Sakura-mira lo prometiste 2 meses.

-_Si claro, bueno solo quería saber de ti y oir que estas bien-dice su papá._

-A ya, bueno adiós, papi-dice Sakura y cuelga.Y cuando voltea grita.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-grita Sakura, pues Sasuke estaba tras de ella.

-Eres muy gritona-dice Sasuke fríamente.

-No te han enseñado que es malo asustar de esa manera-dice Sakura aun calmándose del susto.

-Eres de veras muy molesta-dice Sasuke fríamente mirándola a los ojos. Negro vs jades.

-Gracias, ya estoy acostumbrada de que me lo diga-dice Sakura – adiós-dice Sakura y esta por alejarse de Sasuke y el la jala del brazo y la pone contra la pared.

-Todavia estoy molesto por lo que dijiste ayer-dice Sasuke molesto.

-A eso que eras gay, pues a mi me molesto que digieras que soy machona-dice Sakura- Si no hubieras ello tu comentario no hubiera dicho eso de ti, tu te lo buscaste,Uchiha-dice Sakura y trata de safarse.

-Ninguna chica me trata asi y tu no vas a ser la primera, me oiste-dice Sasuke molesto.

-¿y que vas hacer? ¿pegar?-dice Sakura retándolo.

-No, pues..-dice Sasuke y le planta un beso en los labios. Cosa que Sakura no corresponde y le da un rodillaso en la entrepierna y Sasuke cae al suelo.

-Tu te lo buscaste Uchiha-dice Sakura sonriendo-Que te quede claro que no soy una muñequita manipulable-dice Sakura y se va.

--

**Ya llegando al salón**

-Ese beso, ¿Por qué me gusto? Diablos, es un idiota ya conozco a los de su clase-dice Sakura y justo al llegar al salón se encuentra con alguien.

- El instituto no es un laberinto-dice el

-mmm me demore mucho en el baño-dice Sakura a Sanosuke que esta recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados y se notaba claro que la estaba esperando.

-Si como no, si a penas te maquillas un poco-dice Sanosuke.

-¿No vas a presentarme a algunos de tus amigos?-dice Sakura.

-Pues no tengo tantos amigos, solo a Gaara y con eso me basta-dice el no es tan amiguero.

-Deberias a veces cambiar –dice Sakura.

-No lo creo-dice Sanosuke .

-¿Qué si? Yo pienso que eres otra persona desde que me conociste-dice Sakura.

-Ya deacuerdo si cambio, solo lo hice por que tu ya sabes-dice Sanosuke.Y en eso sale Kiba

-Hola linda,¿Cómo estas?-dice Kiba.

-Para ti Haruno-dice Sakura.

-Hay tranquila con ese genio, oye no es tu novia¿no?-dice Kiba.

-No, es mi amiga-dice Sanosuke fríamente

Kiba se comienza a reír-si como no la amistas entre sexo opuestos no existe-dice Kiba.

-Eso es mentira, Ayame es su amiga-dice Sakura.

Y en eso llega el profesor Kakashi

Kakashi mirando a Sakura- tu eres la nueva ¿cierto?-dice Kakashi.

-Si-dice Sakura- Sakura Haruno.

Kakashi mira a Sanosuke y luego a Sakura- ¿no son parientes?

-No-dice Sanosuke.

-mmm si no fueran por los apellidos pensaría que son hermanos-dice Kakashi- y coincidentemente ambos cumple 18 el mismo día-dice Kakashi.

- jajaja. Siempre hay casos asi-dice Sakura.

-Bien-dice Kakashi-Pasen al aula.

Kakashi al entrar al aula y ver como se sientan Sakura, Sanosuke y Kiba nota que alguien falta.

-¿Quién ocupa ese asiento?-dice Kakashi mirando el asiento vacio que esta al lado de Naruto.

-Sasuke-dice Naruto y justo en ese momento entra Sasuke como cojeando.

-Sasukito que te paso-dice Karin alterada.

-Nada que te importe-dice Sasuke mirando a Sakura.

-¿Qué te hizo?-dice Sanosuke, pues conoce bien a Sakura y puedo deducir que le hizo a Sasuke.

-Me molesto-dice en voz baja Sakura.

continuara...

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**LunaSuk-chan** _

_presenta:_

_

* * *

_

_La hermana de mi rival._

**Introduccion_**

En el instituto Konoha hay un a cierta rivalidad entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sanosuke Sukino. Los dos compiten siempre por ser el mejor en todo. Hasta han llegado a odiarse. Han son iguales guapos, egocéntrico, talentosos, calculadores y orgullosos. Sasuke tiene el cabello negro y ojos negros, mientras que Sanosuke tiene el cabello de color marrón y ojos jades. Todo cambia con la llegada de Sakura Haruno una linda, atrevida y divertida chica que tiene su misma edad que ellos 18 años. Al comienzo todo el mundo piensa que Sakura y Sanosuke se gustan, pues ella es la única chica que no se deja manejar por el y es capaz de gritarle públicamente. Y Sanosuke no hace nada al respecto. Después públicamente Sanosuke confiesa que tiene una relación muy especial con ella, que es nada ni menos que su hermana gemela que nunca supo que existía.

_Como siempre espero que les agrade.. (capítulo reeditado)_

_

* * *

_

_Kakashi al entrar al aula y ver como se sientan Sakura, Sanosuke y Kiba nota que alguien falta._

_-¿Quién ocupa ese asiento?-dice Kakashi mirando el asiento vacio que esta al lado de Naruto._

_-Sasuke-dice Naruto y justo en ese momento entra Sasuke como cojeando._

_-Sasukito que te paso-dice Karin alterada._

_-Nada que te importe-dice Sasuke mirando a Sakura._

_-¿Qué te hizo?-dice Sanosuke, pues conoce bien a Sakura y puedo deducir que le hizo a Sasuke._

_-Me molesto-dice en voz baja Sakura._

_continuara..._

* * *

**Cap 3 "Lunar"**

**En el salón**

-Bien Sakura Haruno levantese y preséntese-dice Kakashi.

Sakura se para de su asiento y todos la miran- Bueno me llamo Sakura Haruno tengo 17 años y vengo de la India-dice Sakura

-¿India? ¿No tienes nada Indu?-dice una rubia que la mira detalladamente.

-No pues mis padres son de Tokio-dice Sakura.

-¿No dijiste que tu apellido es Indu?-dice Neji.

-Pues si es Indu, es que tengo un padrastro, el es el Indu-responde Sakura .

-Hey no dijo cuando es su cumpleaños-dice Kiba.

- 26 de Noviembre-dice Sakura incomoda. Y todos se sorprenden.

- Hey cumple el mismo día que Sanosuke y tienen los ojos del mismo color ¿No son hermanos?-dice Naruto

-Sakura nació en la India y yo en Tokio. Es imposible-dice Sanosuke fríamente.

-bueno ya son coincidencia, comencemos la clase de historia-dice Kakashi.

Despues de dos horas salen de la clase.

-Asu esa clase me mata-dice Naruto

-A ti te matan todas las clases-dice Kiba y todos se rien.

-Muy gracioso Kiba-dice Naruto y ven a lo lejos que Sanosuke esta hablando con Ayame y después se va ella con su novio y se pone serio el. Después llega Sakura y le dice algo cosa que Sakura comienza a reírse.

-Sakura es para mi misteriosa, algo guarda-dice Neji muy seguro.

-oigan vamos a educación física antes que Gai-sensei nos haga correr-dice Sasuke y comienza a caminar y todos lo sieguen.

**En el campo de entrenamiento**

-Este mes será natación asi que quiero que se ponga sus ropas de baño-dice Gai sensei y en eso levanta la mano Sakura.

-Si ¿Señorita …?-dice Gai sensei

-Haruno, disculpe no he traído mi ropa de baño además estoy en descanso medico-dice Sakura.

-O ya veo, entonces se sentara en las bancas-dice Gai-sensei.

Después de 15 minutos todos están con su ropas de baño en la piscina.

Sakura esta en la banca y ve a todos los están saliendo del vistidor. Los hombres tienen shor negro y las chicas ropas de baño entera negro.

-Saku ¿Puedes cuidar mi polo?-dice Sanosuke que aparece detrás de ella. Aun lleva el polo puesto.

-Si claro-dice Sakura y ve como se saca el polo y deja descubierto su abdomen bien formado y lo que mas le llama la atención es el lunar en forma de "S" en el hombro derecho.

-¿Qué pasa?-dice Sanosuke al ver la cara de asombro de Sakura.

-Ese lunar en forma de "S" también lo tengo yo en la cadera-responde Sakura.

-Claro debí imaginármelo que tenias, pues es el lunar de los Sukino-dice Sanosuke- tenemos que hacer algo con eso, todo el mundo sabe que tengo ese lunar-dice preocupado Sanosuke.

-Que tal si me hago un tatuaje ensima del lunar-dice Sakura,

-Es una buena idea, en la salida vamos conozco un lugar donde ponen unos tatuajes temporales excelentes-dice Sanosuke.

-Buen-dice Sakura

-Ahora me voy-dice Sanosuke y se va.

-Lo que me hiciste no se queda así florcita-

Sakura voltea y es Sasuke.

-Tu te lo buscaste, siempre tu eres el que busca problemas-dice Sakura fríamente.

-Algo ocultas con Sanosuke y voy a descubrir que es-dice Sasuke friamente.

-¿Por qué te gusta meterte en la vida de los demas?-dice Sakura-

-Desde que abriste tu boca contra mi, no te dejare tranquila-dice Sasuke y se va.

Sakura le grita- Huy como tiemplo, Uchiha-dice Sakura desafiándolo

-Odio a los hombres, menos a mi hermano y padre-piensa Sakura.

Y en eso ve como se le acerca Gai-sensei

-Sakura ya que no vas hacer nada puedes irte adelantando con la profesora de música-dice Gai sensei.

-A bien-dice Sakura y le da el polo de Sanosuke-Se lo puedo dejar es de Sanosuke.-dice Sakura

-Claro, ahora puedes irte-dice Gai-sensei y Sakura se va a la clase de canto, pero a esa hora no tiene alumnos la profesora.

**En la clase de música**

-Hola soy Sakura Haruno-dice Sakura a la profesora de música Kurenai

- Soy Kurenai¿Por qué tan temprano?-dice Kurenai.

-Pues no traje ropa de baño a si que Gai-sensei me mando aquí-dice Sakura sonriendo.

-¿Tocas algún instrumento?-dice Kurenai

-Si, guitarra, batería y violín-dice Sakura.

-¿Violín?-dice Kurenai.

-Si mi madre quería que aprendiera a tocar el violin ya que ella fue violinista-dice Sakura.

Kurenai la mira detalladamente a Sakura- ¿Tu madre fue Aqua Masaki?-dice Kurenai.

-Si-dice Sakura. La madre de Sakura fue una gran violinista.

-bueno entonces ayudas a afinar los instrumentos-dice Kurenai

-si-dice Sakura y comienza a afinar los instrumentos.

**Después de afinar ya falta pocos minutos para que ya entren sus compañeros.**

-¿Qué melodía sabes tocar con el violín?-dice Kurenai

-Canon Rock y Howl's Moving Castle-dice Sakura.

-No me podrías tocar Howl's Moving Castle-dice Kurenai sonriéndole.

**Howl's Moving Castle (.com/watch?v=ayJex5XzLCA)**

-Si –dice Sakura y agarra el violín y comienza a tocar, Sakura comienza a cerrar los ojos, pues para ella eso le relaja recordar a su madre.

_Cuando termina de tocar abre los ojos y ve que todo su salón la esta mirando y Sakura se sonroja._

-Sakura-Chan tocas bien el violín-dice Ayame emocionada- ¿No? Sanosuke-dice Ayame sonriendo y a la vez mirando a Sanosuke

-Si-dice Sanosuke- Según Sakura, mi madre era Aqua Masaki, una hermosa violinista y esa era su canción favorita de mi madre-piensa Sanosuke-Pero a la vez la canción favorita de la madre fallecida de Sasuke Uchiha- piensa y mira que Sasuke ya no esta con sus amigos.

-Hey ¿Y Sasuke?-dice Naruto.

-Esta muy raro, últimamente se va sin decir nada-dice Shikamaru.

_Todos entran a la clase de música y se sientan._

-Bueno, jóvenes, les anuncio que hay jalados –dice Kurenai y saca la una hoja donde esta los nombres de los jalodos y en eso entra Sasuke.

-Llega tarde a mi clase Uchiha-dice Kurenai.

-No volverá a suceder-dice Sasuke y se va a sentar atrás de Sakura.

Sakura se siente extraña al sentir que Sasuke esta detrás de ella- Esta sensación es como aquella que tuve con ese chico de hace años-piensa Sakura.

-Los jalados son: Uchiha,Uzumaki,Yamanaka, Nara, Hyuga y Sukino-dice Kurenai.

-No¡¡¡-dice Naruto.

- Para que no los jale tendrán que hacer una banda y crear una canción. Ósea trabajo grupal-dice Kurenai- No hay nada que se lleven mal algunos-dice Kurenai mirando a Sasuke y luego a Sanosuke.

_La clase transcurre muy bien. Termina la hora de música y ahora están en receso._

-Hey Sanosuke-dice Naruto justo cuando Sanosuke esta por salir del salón de música.

-Hmp-dice Sanosuke.

-Nosotros te llamamos para acordar-dice Shikamaru.

-Nosotras nos ocupamos de letra de la música-dice Ino .

-Bien-dice Sanosuke y se va.

_Terminan las clases_

_En la puerta del instituto._

-Sanosuke, vamos-dice Sakura y ambos suben al auto de el. Se dirigen al barrio donde hacen los mejores Tatuajes.

_En la tienda donde hacen los tatuajes._

-Si, ¿en que les ayudo?-dice el joven.

-Un tatuaje para ella que oculte ese lunar-dice Sanosuke y Sakura le muestra el Lunar.

-Mmmm ¿Cómo se llama?-dice el joven

- Sakura-dice Sakura.

-Flor de cerezo, entonces un tatuaje de flor de cerezo-dice el joven.

Después de media hora Sakura ya tiene el tatuaje de flor de cerezo cubriendo su lunar. Problema solucionado.

-¿Y que tal?-dice Sakura

-Bien-responde Sanosuke.

**Sanosuke la lleva hasta su departamento a Sakura y ahí la deja. Al entrar a su departamento.Y en eso suena el celular de Sakura.**

-Alo-dice Sakura.

_-Hola Saku, soy Michi-dice Michi. Michi es una amiga que tiene una banda de música que canta en una discoteca._

- ¿Qué pasa Michi?-dice Sakura.

_-No puedo cantar hoy, tengo un compromiso y si no canto mi banda no vuelve a cantar en la discoteca-dice Michi triste- se que tu puedes, tienes una voz hermosa._

-Claro, lo hare-dice Sakura

_-Gracias, Sakura te debo una-dice Michi_

-De nada para eso están las amigas-dice Sakura.

_-Bueno, entonces ve a las 6 para que coordines con los chicos-dice Michi._

-Si-dice Sakura.

_-Bueno adiós, gracias te pasaste-dice Michi y cuelga._

**En casa de Sanosuke.**

Naruto llama a Sanosuke.

-¿Y ya tienen la letra?-dice Sanosuke.

_-No, pero sabes quien nos pueden ayudar. Ve a la discoteca Trueno a las 9-dice Naruto._

-¿Discoteca?-dice Sanosuke extrañado

_-Si, solo ve-dice Naruto y le cuelga._

-Ha que molesto es este tipo-dice Sanosuke

**Son las 9:30 en la discoteca**

-Se demoraron 30 minutos-dice molesto Sanosuke. Pues recién venían todos.

-Lo siento es que el teme, me dio mal la hora-dice Naruto.

-Claro debi imaginármelo-dice Sanosuke.

-Bueno entremos, la banda que tocan aquí hacen sus canciones-dice Ino

**Y todos entran**

Todos se sientan en una mesa y en eso se apagan las luces y aparecen la banda.

-¿Sakura?-dice Naruto.

- Quien lo diría-dice Shikamaru.

**En el escenario.**

-Hola soy Sakura y por hoy cantare en la banda-dice Sakura que luce un polo rojo, un pantalón azul y una balerinas negras.

Sakura canta corazón abierto de Nikki-clan

Sakura termina de cantar la canción y a lo lejos ve a su hermano con sus demás compañeros de clases.

-Esta noche será interesante-piensa Sakura

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

_**LunaSuk-chan** _

_presenta:_

_

* * *

_

_La hermana de mi rival._

**Introduccion_**

En el instituto Konoha hay un a cierta rivalidad entre Sasuke Uchiha y Sanosuke Sukino. Los dos compiten siempre por ser el mejor en todo. Hasta han llegado a odiarse. Han son iguales guapos, egocéntrico, talentosos, calculadores y orgullosos. Sasuke tiene el cabello negro y ojos negros, mientras que Sanosuke tiene el cabello de color marrón y ojos jades. Todo cambia con la llegada de Sakura Haruno una linda, atrevida y divertida chica que tiene su misma edad que ellos 18 años. Al comienzo todo el mundo piensa que Sakura y Sanosuke se gustan, pues ella es la única chica que no se deja manejar por el y es capaz de gritarle públicamente. Y Sanosuke no hace nada al respecto. Después públicamente Sanosuke confiesa que tiene una relación muy especial con ella, que es nada ni menos que su hermana gemela que nunca supo que existía.

_Como siempre espero que les agrade.. (capítulo reeditado)_

_

* * *

_

**Cap 4 "Noche de discoteca"**

**En la discoteca Trueno.**

-Bueno aquí va otro tema pero este es mío-dice Sakura.-7 Things-dice Sakura y comienza a tocar su guitarra.

Sakura canta 7 Things de Miley Cyrius

_Termina de cantar la canción y bajan del escenario._

Después apara rece en la mesa de Sanosuke.

-Hola no sabia que estarías aquí-dice Sakura a Sanosuke.

-Pues según Naruto tu banda nos podía crear una canción-dice Sanosuke.

-A, lo siento, la que crea las canciones es mi amiga Michi, solo soy su reemplazo hoy-dice Sakura sentándose.

-Hola no nos hemos presentado, soy Ino Yamanaka y ella es Hinata Hyuga. Se que ya conoces a los demás-dice Ino.

-Gusto en conocerlas-dice Sakura.Y en eso viene una mesera.

-¿Desea tomar algo?-dice la mesera a Sakura.

-No, gracias para más adelante-dice Sakura y se va la mesera.

- ¿Ya recogiste te carro, no?-dice Sanosuke.

-Si, esta vez me costo mas dinero quitarle esa raya horrible-dice Sakura.

-Y Sakura no nos podrías dar el número de tu amiga-dice Naruto.

-MMM ya, eso si cobra mucho-dice Sakura sinceramente.

-Entonces tu ayúdanos-dice Ino emocionada.

-Sakura solo escribe cuando esta inspirada-dice Sanosuke tratando de salvar a Sakura de eso.

- Que tanto tu novio te hizo eso-dice Ino sorprendida.

Sakura la mira mal por hacerla recordar y en eso ve su reloj-bueno tengo que seguir con el espectáculo. Se levanta y en eso aparece uno de sus amigos.

-Sakura, se sentía mal así que tuvo que irse. ¿Qué hacemos?-dice su amigo.

-¿Qué canción es esa?-dice Sakura.

- Que volverás de Mateo Lychin-dice su amigo.

-Hey esa canción se la sabe el teme-dice Naruto.

-Hmp-dice Sasuke.

-Bien-dice el amigo de Sakura- Por favor canta con nosotros si no canta alguien nos despiden-dice su amigo suplicando.

-Sera con una condición-dice Sasuke mirando a Sakura.

- ¿Qué cosa?-dice Sakura- _Odio como me mira_-piensa Sakura.

-Todo a su debido tiempo-dice Sasuke fríamente.

A los poco minutos aparece la banda y esta vez Sakura como guitarrista. Y Sasuke con el micrófono. Y comienzan a tocar la canción.

Sasuke canta "Que volverás de Mateo Lychin"

Termina la canción y ahora están detrás de las cortinas del Sasuke y Sakura.

-Hemp, gracias-dice Sakura- Ahora que deseas-dice finalmente Sakura.

-Pues escribe una canción gratis-dice Sasuke.

-Esta bien Uchiha-dice Sakura.

Y en eso se escucha al público reclamar otra canción…

-Bueno tengo que irme-dice Sakura y entra de nuevo al escenario donde ya están los demás de la banda.

Sakura canta "amor medias"

_Termina de cantar y después anuncia que era la última de esta noche._

Sakura va a la mesa de Sanosuke.

-Hola, hay por fin termine de cantar-dice Sakura.

- Oye Sakura ¿Por qué ya no vives en la India?-dice Ino

-Pues tengo asuntos aquí-dice Sakura- por ejemplo las acciones de mi madre en la empresa Hyuga-dice mirando a Hinata.

-¿Tu eres hija de Aqua Masaki?-dice Hinata sorprendida.

-Si soy su única hija-dice Sakura.

-¿Por qué tan sorprendida, Hinata?-dice Naruto.

-Pues la su madre tenia la mayor parte de las acciones de mi empresa, pues heredadas de sus padre, abuelos, bisabuelos-dice Hinata.

-Si-dice Sakura.

- ¿Esas acciones creo que están congeladas?-dice Hinata.

-No, las administra mi padrastro Obito Haruno-dice Sakura.

- ¿Y por que tienes un padrastro?-dice Ino.

-Pues después que naci mis padres se separaron y después de 3 años conoció mi madre a mi padrastro. Y pues el es mi figura paterna-dice Sakura.

- ¿Y no te interesa saber quien es tu padre?-dice Ino.

-Ino ya me di cuenta que eres muy preguntona-dice Sanosuke incomodo.

-Pues, no me interesa. No veo nada de necesario conocer a mi padre-dice Sakura.

- ¿Ósea si sabes quien es?-dice Ino

-Si, esta muerto. Y ya no quiero hablar mas del tema-dice Sakura y todos se sorprenden a oír que lo dice con naturalidad.

- ¿Oye cuando puedes para darnos la letra de la canción?-dice Shikamaru.

-¿Ha?-dice Sakura.

-El teme ya nos dijo que aceptaste hacer la letra y que no nos cobras nada-dice Naruto.

-MMM se la paso a Sanosuke y el se las pasa a ustedes-dice Sakura.

-¿Y de donde se conocen Sanosuke y tu?-dice Sakura.

-Pues en un concurso de motos-dice Sakura- yo era una de los participantes y un tipo se quiso pasar de listo conmigo y el me defendió-dice Sakura- desde ahí somos amigos-dice Sakura sonriendo.

- ¿desde cuando manejas auto y moto?-dice Naruto.

-desde los 15 años-dice Sakura.

- Asu, ¿y tu mamá no te decía nada?-dice Hinata sorprendida

-Pues no, ya que mi mamá murió cuando tenía 13 años-dice Sakura.

-Hay lo siento-dice Hinata.

-No te preocupes-dice Sakura

-¿Nunca has estado en carreras clandestinas?-dice Naruto.

-No, solo hacia carreras con mis amigos de instituto-dice Sakura.

Y aparece un tipo que se parece mucho a Sasuke.

-Hola Sasuke-dice el.

-¿Qué quieres Itachi?-dice Sasuke incomodo.

-Nada solo me llamo la atención tu nueva amiga que tienes, la pelis rosa -dice Itachi que esta detrás de Sakura.

Sakura voltea y justo llega el amigo de Itachi a decirle algo, es Sasori- ¿Sasori?

-dice Sakura asombrada.

-¿Sakura Haruno?-dice Itachi

-Si-dice Sakura.

-Así que ella fue tu ex novia de la India-dice Itachi molestando y mirando de pie a cabeza a Sakura- veo que mejoraste tus gustos sobre chicas.

-Si-dice Sasori.

-¿No estabas en Estado Unidos?-dice Sakura a Sasori.

-Estaba, pero decidí regresar a Tokio-dice Sasori incomodo- ¿Y tu no estabas en la India?-dice Sasori.

-Pues decidí venir aquí por unos asuntos-dice Sakura- económicos-dice Sakura.

- ¿En Tokio?-dice Sasori- ¿Qué cosas hay aquí de ti?

-Pues si no lo recuerdas mis padres son de Tokio y tengo familia aquí-dice Sakura.

-Ha-dice Sasori y en eso llega una mujer muy voluptuosa su cabello es corto y de color azul.

-Hola mi amor-dice ella.

Sakura pone una cara de asombro- eres un buen ex, dos semanas de no ser novios y te buscas a otra-dice Sakura fríamente- que lindo eres-dice Sakura.

-¿Tu ex?-dice ella.

-Si-dice Sakura y mira su reloj- me tengo ya que ir-dice Sakura levantándose- chau Sasoribaka-dice Sakura y se va.

* * *

**Afuera de la discoteca**

-Sasori eres un tonto, tu me juraste que era el amor de tu vida y me cambias en dos semanas-piensa Sakura dirigiéndose a su auto, que esta en el estacionamiento es un auto de color negro y rayas esta con la llanta desinflada

-Lo que me faltaba, mañana vengo y lo recojo-piensa Sakura y comienza buscar en su cartera su celular y no lo mira para delante y ve a Sasuke acercándose a ella..

-¿Qué pasa?-dice Sakura.

Sasuke le da su celular que lo había olvidado- te olvidaste-dice Sasuke.

-Gracias-dice Sakura.

-Así que tu eras la novia tierna de Sasori, la que viste ahí era la novia loca de Sasori-dice Sasuke seriamente.

-¿novia inocente? ¿Novia loca?-dice Sakura sorprendida, pues Sasuke le estaba diciendo indirectamente que Sasori estuvo jugando con ella.

-Si, eres una de sus listas-dice Sasuke.

Sakura esta en impresionada, ya que Sasori era para ella también el amor de su vida.

-Yo me voy-dice Sasuke mirando el auto de Sakura que esta desinflada su llanta- ¿te llevo a tu departamento?

-Si-dice Sakura y ambos van al auto de Sasuke

* * *

**En el camino con dirección al departamento de Sakura.**

Están callados, hasta que Sakura habla.

-¿Por qué me dijiste eso?-dice Sakura.

-Por que a pesar de llamarme gay y golpearme se nota que eres una persona que no merece eso-dice Sasuke conduciendo.

-Que lindo para decirme eso-piensa Sakura-gracias-dice Sakura

-hmp-dice Sasuke.

-¿Por qué siempre haces ese "hmp"?-dice Sakura.

-hmp-dice Sasuke.

-Oye respóndeme. No se si reírme o golpearte-dice Sakura.

-Eres muy molesta-dice Sasuke.

-¿Ha?-dice Sakura sorprendida.

Llegan al departamento de Sakura.

-Gracias por traerme-dice Sakura abriendo la puerta de su carro de Sasuke, para salir, pero.

Sasuke la toma de la mano y Sakura se pone nerviosa. Y ve como Sasuke se acerca-que hace, muévete-piensa Sakura mientras Sasuke acerca sus labios a los de Sakura para juntarlos.

Sasuke la esta besando.

Sakura corresponde al beso –este beso, se siente bastante bien-piensa Sakura mientras pone sus manos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke y el coloca sus manos sobre su cintura.

Pero todo beso no es eterno. Se separan por falta de aire. Sakura se sonroja por lo que hizo y se sale rápido de auto.

-Adiós, Sasuke-dice Sakura desde afuera y se va corriendo hasta el edificio donde esta su departamento.

Sasuke la observa entrar

-Ese beso, me gusto, me gustaría repetirlo-piensa Sasuke.

Y así arranca su carro con dirección a su casa.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola soy LunaSuk-chan_**

**Y aqui les traigo el quinto capitulo.**

**_Estoy reeditando mis fics, pues los samaritanos me están comenzando a denunciar por que en la mayoría de mis fics pongo letras de canciones y algunas que tengo fallas ortográficas. Por eso voy a dedicarme a reiditar._**

**_Yo amo escribir fics y si no lo hago me van a eliminar mis fics. Al comienzo pensaba que poner canciones no era nada de malo pues leía todos los fics de Sasusaku y tenían letras de canciones._**

**_Lo que más me molesta es que me hayan comenzado a poner reportes justo en el día de mi cumpleaños, cumplo 18 años._**

**_Bueno eso es todo lo que quería decirles. Pues no me siento nada bien que me hagan esto._**

NOTA PARA LOS SAMARITANOS: Espero que con esto dejen de ponerme reportes,.Y ahora me voy a hacer mis trabajos de histología, pues estudio una carrera profesional.

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 5 "Obito Uchiha, no Haruno"**

Era Lunes y Sakura se había quedado dormida, su fin de semana la había pasado en su departamento mirando tele, componiendo música y una pequeña visita de Sanosuke. Y bien aquí nuestra querida Sakura bajando de su auto, hoy viste un bonito vestido veraniego hasta la rodilla de color fucsia, unas sandalias de color rosado y lleva su cabello suelto. Ahora se dirige al salón y en camino recuerda que le toca con Kakashi y cuando entran al salón, al toque se escuchan piropos y comentarios de los chicos.

-Saku, estas preciosa-dice un chico

-Sal, conmigo-dice otro chico

Sakura se sienta al lado de Sanosuke

-hola-dice Sakura

-hola-dice Sanosuke

-¿y por que traes esa cara?-dice Sakura

- ¿tu debes saberlo?-dice Sanosuke fríamente

-ni idea-responde Sakura

-lo hare fácil. Uchiha- beso- auto-dice Sanosuke

-Ya te entendí-dice Sakura

-¿que tienes que decir a tu favor, sabes que no me cae Uchiha?-dice Sanosuke

-Pues, ese beso, fue como llamarlo-dice Sakura

- ¿beso consolador? saliste dolida de la discoteca-dice Sanosuke

-Es fue-dice Sakura-¿y como te enteraste?

-El escándalo de un loro rubio gritón-dice Sanosuke seriamente- ya lo sabe medio instituto

-_Naruto_-penso Sakura- ¿Y dio los lujos de detalles?

-No-dice Sanosuke- _por suerte,_ _si no lo mataba a Uchiha por besar a mi hermana_-piensa

-¿crees que el profesor, se demore mas de 30 minutos?-dice Sakura

-si-responde Sanosuke

Sakura al oír la respuesta de su hermano saca de su bolso un libro que tiene de titulo "crespúsculo comienza a leerlo.

-No, ¿tu también?-dice Sanosuke

-¿de que hablas, ahora?-dice Sakura

- Todas las mujeres que veo están leyendo ese libro-dice Sanosuke con cierto fastidio

-Pues es que es interesante-dice Sakura- amo a Edward Cullen, su frialdad lo hace mas...

-¿mas que ?-dice Sanosuke mirando con cara de aburrido

- sexy-dice Sakura suspirando

-para decir eso, tendrías que verlo, tú solo lo estas leyendo-dice Sanosuke

-Con la imaginación se puede todo-dice Sakura- ahora déjame leer mi libro-lo dice con fastidio y retoma su lectura.

-hmp, mujeres-dice Sanosuke y comienza a ver lo que hay afuera de la ventana. Y después de eso se levanta y sale del salón

Y en eso entran el grupo de Sasuke.

-Ahí esta Sakura, sola-dice Neji-¿apuesto que no le das un beso?

- Si lo hago-dice Sasuke y se comienza a acercarse a Sakura y le va quitar el libro que esta leyendo. Pero cuando lo hace Sakura se mueve rápido.

-Ni se te ocurra-dice Sakura leyendo el libro- Uchiha

-¿como sabes que era yo?-dice Sasuke

-Tus amigos no pueden ser mas silenciosos en lo que hablan-dice Sakura con sarcasmo.

-Sobre el beso...-dice Sasuke

-Fue algo un beso consolador, no me interesas Uchiha-dice Sakura mirando a Sasuke.

-¿Por que?-dice Sasuke

-¿sinceridad?-dice Sakura mirándolo a los ojos

-hmp-dice Sasuke

-lo tomo como un si, eres el chico mas egocéntrico, callado, calculador, arrogante que he conocido-dice Sakura

- tu también eres así-dice Sasuke

-no-dice Sakura- nunca vas a saber totalmente como soy en realidad, ni Sanosuke que es mi amigo lo sabe.

Y en eso llega Kakashi

-Bien, todos sentados-dice Kakashi

-tu asiento esta libre-dice Sasuke

Y en eso entra Sanosuke y se sienta al lado de Sakura

-¿me perdí algo de la clase, Saku?-dice Sanosuke mirando a su hermana y luego mirando a Sasuke como diciendo "vete"

Sasuke se va

--

Pasan las horas y Sakura se encierra en la azotea.

Sakura comienza a recordar varias cosas

**_Flash Black_**

Sakura tenia 14 años cuando se entero de que tenia un hermano por un video que su madre había hecho para su hermano, diciéndole lo mucho que lo amaba y que le perdonara que lo hayan separado de su lado.

Sakura esta llorando cuando en eso llega su padrastro.

-Sakura ¿Lo viste?-le pregunta

-Si-dice Sakura

- Se que lo que sientes, decepción y rabia-dice su padrastro

-¿como vas a sentir lo mismo si, no te ocultaron que tenias un hermano?-dice Sakura

-Te equivocas, a mi también me lo ocultaron-dice su padrastro- Tengo un hermano mayor vive en Tokio.

-¿cual debería ser tu apellido?-le pregunta Sakura

- Obito Uchiha-responde su padrastro

- ¿conociste a tu hermano?-le pregunta Sakura

-Si, pero ya de mayor. No compartimos las misma ideas-dice su padrastro- hubiera deseado conocerlo mas joven.

Sakura mira para abajo

- He localizado a tu hermano, se llama Sanosuke Sukino-dice su padrastro- y tu padre es Takumi Sukino.

Le entrega una carpeta

-Lo he investigado-dice su padrastro- La madrastra de tu hermano, es una mujer despreciable, caprichosa y egoísta. Tu hermano entro a esa casa como hijo adoptivo. No ha tenido una buena vida, me refiero a la parte de afecto.

Sakura lee todo y ve la foto de su cabello es de color castaño y sus ojos de color jades.

- He hablado con el-

Sakura lo mira

-Quiere conocerte-dice su padrastro y saca un papel- este es su correo electrónico. Entrara a las 8.

**_Fin del Flash Black_**

Sakura sonríe al recordar que conoció a su hermano por un video chat. En ese momento Sanosuke se encontraba en la casa de Ayame.

Pero todo cambio al recordar que hace un año ella, comenzó a sentirse mal y la llevaron al medico para decirle que ella tenia una extraña enfermedad.

-Lo sentimos, esta enfermedad es nueva-dice el al comienzo no lo quiso después lo acepto. A la vez fue que se juro no enamorarse para no hacerlo sufrir de esa forma. Ni Sanosuke lo sabe.

-Solo me quedan_ 3 años de vida_-dice Sakura- por eso no puedo amar a nadie. Aunque sienta cosas por Sasuke.

Después de eso regresa al salón y ve a su hermano muy molesto

-¿donde estabas?-dice Sanosuke

-en la azotea-dice Sakura- ha lo olvidaba-saca las hojas- aquí esta la letra

Sanosuke lo lee- Hm bien, nada muy femenino. Me agrada

Sakura sonríe

Después de eso comienza la clase de matemática con el profesor Azuma

-Bien, alumnos. Me mandaron a comunicarles. Que en dos semanas habrá la competencia de canto, pero en dúos-dice Azuma- y espero que gane el mejor. Las inscripciones están en la secretaria

Y así comenzó su clase

--

Pasaron la horas y termino las clases

Y cuando Sakura se dirige al estacionamiento ve a alguien familiar.

-papi-dice Sakura y corre y lo abraza

-Sakura, que alegría verte-dice Obito

- ¿no que regresabas en meses?-dice Sakura

-No, sorpresa-dice Obito sonriendo- Voy a reunirme con mi hermano en su casa, con sus hijos.

- Que bien-dice Sakura- ¿por casualidad Sasuke Uchiha, no es tu sobrino?

-si-dice Obito- es el menor, te conté varias cosas de el.

-si lo recuerdo-dice Sakura- _pobre también perdió a su madre_-piensa Sakura

-¿no me digas que te gusta?-dice Obito riéndose

Sakura se sonroja, Sakura solo se a demostrado ser realmente como es con su padrastro- no.

- Hoy me voy a reunir con mi hermano y me tienes que ir conmigo-dice Obito

-Pero... papá-dice Sakura

-Nada de peros, eres mi hija. Mi hermano sabe todo-dice Obito

-¿que exactamente todo?-dice Sakura alarmada

-Pues todo de ti, menos del vinculo con la familia Sukino y de tu enfermedad-dice Obito

Sakura se tranquiliza

Continuara...

* * *

Hasta el siguiente capítulo...

bye


End file.
